Une nouvelle vie pour Kurt
by Thorfinn
Summary: L'arrivée de Kurt à l'institut Xavier et sa nouvelle vie là-bas.
1. Chapter 1

_ Le Démon ! Il faut tuer le démon !

La foule était vraiment trop nombreuse. Il ne pourrait pas leur échapper très longtemps. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre avant de se téléporter dans la roulotte de sa mère adoptive.

_ Kurt ? Mais pourquoi es-tu tout essoufflé ?

Elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par les épaules et remarqua une tâche rouge sur son flanc.

_ Mais tu saignes !

_ Ce n'est rien maman …

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça maman !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix Jimaine ! Tu as bien vu non ? Il n'est plus en sécurité parmi nous ! J'ai reçu la visite d'un certain professeur Xavier, il est prêt à prendre Kurt dans son établissement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, montrant qu'il ne dormait plus.

_ Alors toi aussi tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais !

_ Te fatigue pas ! J'ai compris ! Pour toi aussi je suis un monstre !

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère adoptive de répondre, il se téléporta.

_ Je vais aller lui parler maman.

La jeune fille sortit de la roulotte à la recherche de son frère.

Après trois heures de recherche, elle le trouva dans une église.

_ Kurt ! Je te retrouve enfin !

_ Laisse-moi !

_ Maman ne pense qu'à ton bien Kurt et tu le sais très belle ! Si tu restes ici, un jour, ils te tueront !

_ Et qu'est-ce que je ferais là-bas ? Je ne connais personne et je suis un … monstre !

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre Kurt tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de relever son visage vers sa sœur et elle put voir son visage baigné de larmes. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Plusieurs jours ont passés, l'heure du départ a sonné. Vêtu d'un long manteau, trainant sur le sol avec une capuche ample cachant complètement son visage, il se dirigea vers l'aéroport international de Hambourg en compagnie de sa mère, sa sœur et son frère.

Après des heures de transports en avion et en train, Kurt arriva enfin sur le quai de Bayville, sa nouvelle ville d'adoption. Une superbe femme vint alors à sa rencontre en compagnie d'un homme en fauteuil roulant.

_ Kurt Wagner ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis le professeur Charles Francis Xavier et voici Ororo Munroe nous sommes venus pour t'emmener à l'Institut.

Le jeune homme les accompagna alors. Pendant le voyage il prit le temps de les détailler. Le professeur était un homme d'à peu près la soixantaine, chauve avec un visage bon. La femme qui l'accompagnait semblait assez jeune, ce qui contrastait fort avec ses cheveux blancs. Elle avait la peau noire et malgré ses yeux fixés sur la route, Kurt put remarquer de superbes yeux bleus.

Toujours à sa contemplation, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur.

_ Kurt ! Voilà ta nouvelle maison.

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant la superbe demeure avec l'immense propriété qui l'entourait. Une maison ? Pour lui, qui avait toujours vécut dans une roulotte, c'était un château ! Puis il se mit à regarder autour de lui. C'est Ororo qui finit par lui poser la question.

_ Que cherches-tu ?

_ Et bien … l'endroit où je vivrais !

Ororo se demanda pourquoi il avait demandé ça, elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme, il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa capuche. C'est le professeur qui finit par répondre à sa question.

_ Tu vivras à l'intérieur comme tout le monde !

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à l'Institut Ororo montra sa nouvelle chambre à Kurt qui se coucha directement, sans jeter un œil à la pièce, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après toutes ces nouvelles émotions.

Le lendemain matin, professeur emmena Kurt dans son bureau et lui expliqua les règles et l'histoire de l'Institut. Une voix perça par la porte entrouverte.

_ Euh … Nous sortons Professeur !

_ Une seconde vous deux ! Venez ! Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Deux jeunes sensiblement plus âgés que lui, entrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était brun, plutôt mignon à son avis avec des lunettes de soleil. La fille était rousse aux yeux verts, jolie, mais pas du tout son style.

_ Voici le jeune Kurt Wagner. Il est arrivé chez nous hier soir.

_ Salut Kurt ! Voici Jean, moi c'est Scott ! Ça va ?

Scott tendit la main à Kurt qui recula gardant ostensiblement les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Le Professeur essaya alors de l'apaiser.

_ Kurt ! Ici, tu n'es entouré que d'amis.

Jean s'approcha alors du professeur pour prouver les dire de l'homme. Kurt se décida alors à serrer la main de Scott et dit d'une voix craintive.

_ Bonjour.

En voyant la main de Kurt, Scott eu un mouvement de surprise et Kurt recula tout de suite.

_ Hum hum ! J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Kurt comment j'ai fondé cet Institut pour jeunes surdoués. Jeune gens pour qui leur don n'est pas nécessairement un privilège ! N'est-ce pas Scott ?

_ Euh … Donc vous êtes au courant pour l'incident d'hier ?

_ Difficile de faire autrement tous les journaux télévisés en ont parlé !

Jean s'approcha de Kurt qui lui, était occupé à écouter la conversation.

_ C'était une situation très délicate et puis … il y a eu un accident. Je suis désolé.

_ Je sais ! Heureusement il n'y a pas eu de blessé et personne n'a suspecté ce qui s'était passé. Seulement tu dois te montrer plus prudent Scott !

_ Mais enfin Professeur ! J'ai littéralement un bazooka derrière chaque pupille ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_ Te contrôler Scott ! C'est-ce que tu es sensé apprendre ici ! Et ceci s'applique à vous tous. Les yeux de Scott émettent des rafales optiques à la puissance destructrice.

Deux mains bleus à trois doigts, deux doigts et un pouce, sortirent des manches de Kurt pour baisser sa capuche révélant un visage bleu, aux yeux dorés, les oreilles pointus, des cheveux mi- longs bleu nuit et une bouche pourvue de crocs.

_ Trop cool !

_ Et toi alors Kurt, tu as un don qui justifie ta présence parmi nous ? _Demanda Jean._

Kurt se téléporta alors à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ C'est probable.

Les deux jeunes poussèrent alors une exclamation de surprise.

Fier de lui, Kurt fit battre sa queue de diablotin.

_ Je vais finir d'aider Kurt à s'installer, nous parlerons de tout ça ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de s'ébahir.

_ Wouahou ! Cette chambre à coucher … est pour moi ?

_ Mais bien sûr Kurt ! C'est pour ça que tes parents t'on fait venir ici, parce qu'ils savaient que tu pourrais t'y épanouir !

_ M'épanouir ? Comment voulez-vous que je puisse m'épanouir avec une tête pareille ? Je terrorise les gens …

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi Kurt !

Le professeur Xavier sortit alors une montre de sa poche.

_ Met cette montre.

A peine enfilée, elle donna à Kurt l'apparence d'un jeune homme normal.

_ Oh ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Mes mains ! Je … Je suis normal !

_ Bien entendu que tu es normal Kurt ! Mais ce n'est pas à cause de cet appareil.

_ Tornade* a tout à fait raison ! De par ta nature même tu es normal. Tu ne dois jamais remettre ça en cause. Ceci n'est jamais qu'un camouflage destiné à t'éviter d'être persécuté par tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas encore tes dons.

_ Et oui je comprends professeur mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes le plus fort !

Phrase qui fit rire les deux adultes qui quittèrent ensuite la pièce pour laisser au jeune le soin de s'installer. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet qu'Ororo avait posé sur son lit et découvrit sa tenue de X-men.

*Tornade (Storm en anglais) est le surnom d'Ororo parmi les X-Men.


	2. Disparition

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis l'arrivée de Kurt à l'institut. Les premiers jours s'étaient bien passés mais l'arrivée de Katherine Pryde avaient rappelé son passé à Kurt et même si il se montrait enjoué en journée, la nuit les cauchemars revenaient le hanter. Lorsqu'il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueurs, son seul réconfort était la petite église près de l'institut. Il pouvait alors prier dans sa langue maternelle et retrouver la sérénité. Quelques jours plus tard Cérébro avait détecté une nouvelle mutante, Malycia. Kurt avait été blessé alors qu'ils tentaient de la ramener dans leur camp. Katherine étant responsable de l'accident, elle se prit finalement d'amitié pour lui et ils devinrent vite inséparables. Malgré tout, les nuits de Kurt restèrent agitées et la petite église devint vite sa deuxième maison. Le prêtre de l'église s'intéressa rapidement à Kurt et ils passèrent de longues nuits à discuter de tout et de rien et surtout de religion.

Les semaines ont passés et un soir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir Kitty se décida à aller déranger Kurt. Elle frappa tout d'abord mais ne recevant aucune réponse elle passait la tête au travers de la porte pour voir s'il dormait. Trouvant la chambre vide et parfaitement rangée, Kitty commença à paniquer. Elle fit alors le tour de l'institut et ne le trouvant nulle part, couru vers la chambre de professeur avant de tambouriner à la porte.

_ Professeur ! Professeur ! Kurt a disparu !

Elle continua à tambouriner sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur le professeur mal réveillé.

_ Kitty ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Kurt n'est plus dans sa chambre Professeur ! Je crois qu'il est parti !

_ Va réveiller les autres ! Je vais le chercher à l'aide de Cérébro.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les X-Mens étaient réunis dans la salle des missions. Le professeur les rejoignit aussitôt. Les murmures se stoppèrent aussitôt.

_ J'ai retrouvé Kurt !

_ Il est où Professeur ? Il a fugué ?

_ Doucement Kitty ! Je doute qu'il ait fugué, il est dans l'église au coin de la rue.

Le Professeur eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme traversait le mur pour sortir le plus vite possible. C'est hors d'haleine qu'elle arriva devant la petite église suivie de près par les autres X-Men. Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans l'édifice et repérèrent rapidement Kurt à genoux en train de chuchoter une prière en allemand. Ne voulant le déranger les autres allaient faire demi-tour mais Kitty couru vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de saisir sa tête à deux mains et planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire elle se recula d'un coup comme si elle venait de se brûler.

_ Euh désolée ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Euh … c'est le soulagement de voir que tu vas bien ! Tu comprends ?

Kurt mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits mais bredouilla une réponse.

_ Euh … oui oui ! Je comprends … Enfin je crois !

C'est alors que le curé de l'église, attiré par le bruit, vint les rejoindre.

_ Kurt ? Ce sont tes amis ?

_ Oui mon père !

_ Alors ce sont les fameux X-Men ?

_ Gamin ? Il sait qui tu es ?

_ Oui Logan ! Le père Maxwell et moi on a beaucoup parlé !

Ils discutèrent un peu avec le prêtre et rentrèrent à l'institut. Le Professeur les attendait dans le salon.

_ Kurt ? Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications non ?

_ Je suis désolé professeur.

_ Que faisais-tu dans cette église gamin ?

_ C'est là que je vais me ressourcer quand mes cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir.

_ Des cauchemars ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé Kurt ?

_ C'est que c'est en rapport avec mon passé Professeur.

Voyant les regards interrogatifs des plus jeunes, Kurt prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

_ Comme vous le savez tous, je suis né en Allemagne. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que j'ai grandi dans un cirque. Ma mère d'adoption Margali Szardos était voyante dans un cirque ambulant. Elle m'a élevé avec ses enfants, Jimaine et Stefan. A vrai dire je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes vrais parents mais quand on voit mon apparence je peux facilement comprendre qu'ils n'aient pas voulut de moi.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une voix pleine de sanglots et tout le monde détourna les yeux, pris de pitié pour le jeune homme.

_ Tout allait relativement bien jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Alors que l'on allait donner une représentation dans un petit village près de Hambourg, j'ai été pris pour cible par les villageois. Ils m'ont pourchassé pour me tuer en me traitant de démon, ils m'ont même tiré dessus. J'en garde d'ailleurs une cicatrice. C'est pour ça que ma mère a décidé de m'envoyer ici … pour ma sécurité.

Kitty alla alors naturellement le prendre dans ses bras et il se blottit contre elle. Tous les autres membres du groupe mise à part le Professeur Xavier, qui était au courant de tout, furent stupéfaits par le courage du jeune homme qui était si joyeux après avoir vécut une telle épreuve.

_ Je crois que nous devrions tous retourner nous coucher.

Kurt se décolla alors de Kitty.

_ Vous avez raison Professeur.

Tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre.

Kurt était dans son lit à repenser à sa soirée quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

_ Entrez !

Il vit alors Kitty, ne portant qu'un grand t-shirt, passer au travers de sa porte.

_ Désolé de te déranger … Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Euh … Si tu veux !

Il se décala un peu dans son lit et Kitty vint se coucher près de lui. Ils se tournaient le dos quand il entendit un petit rire.

_ Arrête Kurt ! Tu me chatouilles avec ta queue.

_ Désolé !

Ils se retournèrent et se firent face. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils ne purent plus les séparer.

_ Kitty ? Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé toi à l'heure ?

_ Je … je crois que je t'aime Kurt.

_ Mon apparence ne te dégoute pas ?

_ idiot !

Elle roula sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord surprit, Kurt finit par répondre à son baiser et enroula ses bras et sa queue autant de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.


End file.
